Vehicles include passenger compartments that include windows that are formed from glass or other suitable substances. Windows function as impermeable transparent windscreens to separate passengers from the elements during operation. Incident light from the sun or external sources such as headlamps of on-coming vehicles may cause glare and otherwise impair vision of the driver. Incident light induces a heat load on the passenger compartment that may be advantageous at cold ambient temperatures and disadvantageous at warm ambient temperatures. Vehicles are presently equipped with manual or semi-automatic sun visors to block or otherwise minimize transmission of incident light into a portion of a passenger compartment. Such devices can completely obstruct vision and do not provide automatic or complete sun blocking coverage at all positions or orientations in the passenger compartment.